


The Past and Future King

by BornToBoil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Oden the man among men, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Time Travel, but not at the same time, set in the year where oden joined the roger pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBoil/pseuds/BornToBoil
Summary: He should probably listen to Robin next time, Luffy thought as a blinding light suddenly appeared out of nowhere after he touch the mystery stone that Brook found few weeks ago.It's supposed to be the third Road Poneglyph that their looking for to reach Laugh Tale but instead of the ancient language engraved on it, it contains words that every single one of them can perfectly read. The others looks confused but Luffy, being the overhyper idiot he was, he touched the stone out of curiousity and now he's here."Oh? Looks like our guest finally woke up Crocus san!" shouted by a pre teen, who has bright red haired with his strawhat?!"Hey! That's my hat! Give it back" Luffy shouted to the stranger."What hat?! It's MY hat!"
Relationships: Gol D. Roger & Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Past and Future King

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: SPOILERS IN WANO ARC! I REPEAT THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR WANO ARC! if you're not caught up in the manga then I suggest not reading this thank you ^^ 
> 
> read the notes at the end too. ^^ 
> 
> disclaimer: I don't own One Piece it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

The raid in Onigashima has finally ended. Looking back, it's been months since the alliance of the Strawhat and Heart Pirates to defeat Kaido started. 

Kidnapping Caesar Clown in Punk Hazard while the plan is in motion, they also discovered the children he kept in there for experimentation in the process. Taking down the infamous broker in the underworld Joker, who is also one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the King of Dressrosa, Donquixote Doflamingo. Having a detour like Luffy joining the fight on the Corrida Colosseum for Mera - Mera no Mi, finding out his long-dead brother is not really dead at all, and it's currently working for his "Dad". Meeting with the Minks tribe in Zou to get Raizo, the history of the Poneglyhs that all along the Kozuki Clan are the one's creating them, finding out the Road Poneglyphs and their purpose. They also decided that the other Strawhats who fought in Dressrosa will go to Land of Wano to fulfill their own missions while others en route to Totto Land to retrieved Sanji. 

After spending days of gaining allies and spreading a message that the prophecy has come true with the information where and when the raid will happen. Luffy's group managed to convince the prisoners from Udon to fight. Denjiro and his guys and managed to liberate a thousand more prisoners. Kawamatsu managed to find a way to supply the samurais who swear to fight in the battle to have a sword to use and defend themselves, the revelations about Lord Yasuie, and what Orochi did with the leftover devil fruits, discovering the traitor of the Kozuki Clan and now they here. 

They managed to defeat the two emperors - Kaido and Big Mom. The people of Wano are finally free from the vice-like grip of Orochi, and the big guy himself, Kaido. Luffy thought of Tama, the girl who fed him back in Kuri because he helped her even though that's the only day aside from New Year she can eat rice. No matter how long she works hard to earn money, it's not enough to sustain herself but now that Kaido and his crew have been defeated, people like her would not experience hunger again.

He looks at the remaining allies they have. From five thousand people they have from samurais, minks, pirates to ninja, they lost many of them in the process of liberating Wano, but their death is not in vain. The raid has ended and the remaining Nine Scabbards finally got the revenge they're waiting and planning for. 

Momonosuke has been already treated earlier and currently talking to the other Scabbards probably about the things that they should work on after this. That Momo clearly has the balls now, not only he managed to survive in this fight, but also declared openly that he's Kozuki Oden's son in front of Kaido? Now that's really brave of him.

He then spotted his crew. His small but strong crew who fought with the Animal Kingdom Pirates. He sees Chopper, Usopp, and Nami, who are most likely to recovered already from their fight, assisting the medic team with Torao and his Bear. How great is that to have a bear in their crew?! He should ask him later if he's interested in joining his crew. He could be the bear in his crew and their emergency food also. Luffy drool over the idea of food. 

He sees Zoro taking a nap on top of the rubble from the building, his injuries are already treated. No doubt that Chopper treated him. Not to so far from him is Sanji, who has a very cool raid suit that he envied for, stupid Germa for doing some mysterious thing that only allows Sanji to transform. He wanted to do that too! The four older members of the crew are talking about the events that happened to fill in Jinbei who joined them before the raid. Jinbei is finally in his crew! How awesome is that?! To have a Fishman that knows karate and not to mention he could swim! he should ask him later to surf later. Oh, I should ask him later if he could poop. Nodding to himself with his to-do list that he hopes that he will not forget.

Finally at ease that his crew is alright, the adrenaline has worn out causing him to feel the injuries he received earlier. Now that hurt. He feels dizzy and his lower abdomen really hurts. He remembers falling down and the face of his crew is the last thing he sees before submitting to fatigue. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's my first time writing a story and English is not my first language so yeah. I don't really know if I will continue it but I will try my best! ^^ 
> 
> If you've seen this story before with the same title and idea like time travel but has been deleted, don't worry it's the same person working on the stroy but I decided that I should publish it here instead. ^^ 
> 
> Also about Yamato, I used the pronouns "he" for him, until Oda gives us Yamato's pronouns in the future i will continue to "he". If it's "she" then I will edit the chapter (and future chapters) and change it.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone! ✨


End file.
